Time Off
by TomiNeko
Summary: What do the Cronos Numbers do when they aren't killing people for their crazy reasons? Let's find out!Based on anime versioncontains BlackMagi TrainXiao  DISCONTINUED
1. One: Jenos Home Movies

Dislaimer: I don not own Black Cat.

Notes for Chapters: (foreign language), 'thinking', this is an AU based on anime, if you aren't familiar with the numbers…wiki is awesome. Emilio Lowe is replaced with a girl named Amelia Love; this is the only change of character.

Time Off

Chapter One: Jenos' Home Movies.

Sephiria kept her calm face but all the other members could feel the killing intent dripping off of her from each of their respective sitting positions. Train also was extremely irritated, for…different reasons: Xiao clinging to him in fear and confusion, and Creed clinging to him…in general. Baldor groaned in impatience at his seat on the floor but Kranz popped up and handed him a bucket of popcorn, immediately curing his annoyance. Anubis lay at Sephiria's feet trying to get to sleep, Nizer and Belze sitting on each side of the number one both a bit uneasy of being that close to their superior in her bad mood. David sat on the back of the couch, next to him Amelia, and Beluga leaning on it. As you can imagine it's hard to get eleven Numbers and a high-class eraser on one couch.

"Where's Mason?" David looked over at Sephiria with a quirked brow.

"He said he had business to attend to. That or Jenos didn't invite him (lucky old bastard)"

MEANWHILE

Mason looked up and around the purple glowing lab, letting Kanzaki (Doctor) look at him in confusion pausing from his work for a moment.

"What wrong with you?"

"My ears started burning."

"Maybe you should get that checked later."

BACK ON THE CRONOS COUCH

"HEEEEY GUYS! Hope I didn't interrupt anything important-"

Immediately within seconds of his entrance Jenos got death glares by his fellow erasers. He just laughed nervously then snapped his fingers, a TV being rolled in by two lower erasers, whom then left quickly after.

"I have some very interesting I wanted to show you all, I think our Black Cat and Magician will be very surprised…and if they aren't Whitey certainly will be."

Xiao and Train blinked eyes then opening wide momentarily, Creed narrowing his eyes with his eyebrows quirked.

"Jenos just what are you going to show us?" Sephiria asked, her deadly cold eyes glaring at the Lucky Number.

"Ah ha, don't worry Sis! It's nothing in appropriate…then again what's inappropriate to us? It's just a little something I caught on the cameras while everyone else was fast asleep."

The sudden look of 'Oh Hell' appeared on Xiao and Train's face as Jenos clicked on the TV and the picture started, Creed watched intently as it started off with a shirtless Train as the first thing seen. Then out of nowhere Xiao was also on the tape in his casuals. Train covered slapped his face as then the video showed the two making out, Xiao sunk further into Train, trying to hide his face. Needless to say the rest of the Number's jaws just DROPPED. Anubis even stared wide-eyed at the screen.

"OH NO WAIT! IT GETS BETTER!" Jenos then fast-forwarded past about ten minutes of Train and Xiao kissing to Xiao switching out his image with that of Saya Minatsuki.

"Even if it's not real I want to know how you'd treat me as a woman, Train-san." Xiao cringed as the recording even got their voices. Train could not take it at all, he could not watch as he heard his response.

"It doesn't really matter to me what gender you are, and you're gonna' make me really guilty if you're like that. Besides you wouldn't want you trying to kill her if I decided to cheat on you."

"Ah just knowing you're happy is enough."

"Even if it was" Train paused on the tape and shuddered, "Creed?"

"…Uhm…okay maybe not if it was him."

At that Xiao returned to normal and they cuddled there for a long while, the tape stopping. Train and Xiao were so deep in shame at this point they seemed to be buried in their own shadows. Train looked over to Creed, who was outcold with a smile plastered on his face. He looked to Jenos.

"Passed out when he saw you shirtless."

"Ah."

Train looked at his superiors and all were just staring in show, save Amelia and Sephiria who seemed to have leaned closer to have tried and get a better look. He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. The male numbers finally snapped out of it and Baldor stared at Jenos, with a sickened face.

"Jenos, one: Why, just…why would you show us this? Two: I thought you were straight."

"I am straight, I just found this insanely amusing."

Belze just shook his head and got up to leave, Nizer and David following. Beluga quirked his brow and stared at the screen as if he didn't get it. Anubis just stayed there and fell asleep, thinking about female huskies, trying to get his mind off what he saw. Sephiria and Amelia got up and Sephiria cleared her throat.

"Ah, Jenos, I want a copy of that tape to study…and any other footage you can find of Lee and Heartnet."

"Ditto for me."

Jenos grinned and bowed as the two women left. He looked over to the two who had their heads buried in their knees and a cloud of shame hanging over them. Jenos grinned.

"Ah come on you two, it wasn't that bad. Besides, you two are probably in good with Sis and Number III now!"

"Jenos…we don't particularly care about women much if you couldn't figure it out." Train shot up a glare at Jenos and a chill went down the Lucky Number's spine.

"Ah well…Train you're gay?"

"…Just shut up Jenos." The Black Cat got up and carried off the Magician bridal style leaving Jenos alone in the room with the unconscious Creed. He walked over and poked the white haired assassin with a stick, seeing if he was alive. Mason walked in with a quirked eyebrow after seeing Train carrying what looked like a sleeping Xiao.

"Ah Number VII, what has been going on in here?"

"Uh…just…experimenting on what makes Creed faint."

"…You've been showing him naughty pictures of XIII?"

Jenos snorted and laughed, the oblivious Mason scratching his head as Jenos walked away. Creed shook his head and went into a sitting position.

"Huh? What happened? Is the movie over? Train?"

"Number XIII already left White Blade."

"Damnit! Bah I'm going to sleep then, later Mason." Creed left the scene and Mason stared at the screen and looked at the box for the tape Jenos had left with.

"…TrainLee? …What's that mean?"


	2. Two:Sephiria's Nickname

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters.

Notes: Amelia Lovefemale Emilio Lowe

(Speaking in foreign language), ' thinking '

Chapter Two: Sephiria's nickname

David kicked at the roof of the building sighing heavily. He had been sent on a mission with Jenos and Train, and though Jenos was usually good for conversation he was dead serious for this one. Train was always quiet though and that made him feel edgy, like something bad was about to happen. Everytime he was around the Black Cat, even if he did get along well with him. David eventually tapped Jenos on the shoulder cause the silence was driving him nuts.

"Hey Jenos, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I've been wondering for a bit, why do you call Sephiria 'Sis'?"

Jenos only smirked and kicked Train in the back of the leg. Train turned around and glared at the Lucky Number and snarled.

"What?" There was an edge in his voice, he was annoyed with Jenos since he revealed his private time with Xiao.

"Yo', tell David here why I call Sis Sephiria, that."

"He doesn't already know?" Train glanced at David who was more than a bit confused. Train tugged at his tie and pulled out his Hades, spinning the barrel aimlessly.

"Well it was back before I was a member, Jenos had begged to go on a mission with Sephiria, I'd say it was just so he could hang with a 'fine lady'. According to records Jenos nearly got himself killed, being the bumbling oaf that he is."

"Oi!" Jenos kicked Train's leg again, "No insulting me during the story."

"It actually said that in the report though."

Jenos darted his eyes back and forth with a nervous laugh, David rolled his eyes and nodded for Train to continue.

"Well anyway in the aftermath Sepiria made a odd slip and called him 'Brother'."

"Sephiria has a brother?" David just stared at Train as if he grew two heads.

"That's what I said, anyways, Jenos, being the twit he is took it literally, thinking Sephiria loved him like a brother. Since that day Jenos hasn't stopped calling her 'Sis'."

David just blinked as Jenos nodded to confirm that and he looked between the two and rubbed the back of his head.

"You know that makes for an odd thought."

Jenos and Train turned to look at him with curiosity.

"What would Jenos look like with blonde hair and a sword?"

Jenos stared and gave a look of shock. Train just turned around and pretended to prood while stifling his laughter.

"ARE YOU MAD!? THE LADIES LOVE MY HAIR! If I changed it I'd…I'd…probably be the biggest loser in the entire planet- NO! THE GALAXY!"

"Oh come on Jenos I'm sure nobody will miss your green hair that much." Train rolled his eyes before spinning his revolver barrel once more.

"And what would you know of women's tastes?"

Train snickered at the question. "Oh I know enough. You'd be surprised."


End file.
